The present inventive concept relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices or the like. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a method of inspecting a pattern using an electron microscope and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including the same.
In general, a semiconductor device may be manufactured by unit processes such as a thin film deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process. An inspection process may increase production yield by determining whether the unit processes have been performed normally or abnormally. For example, the inspection process may be executed using an optical or electron microscope.